


"Help! I'm a Run Away Demon Prince from the Devildom in Love with a Human! My Old Butler is Chasing Me!"

by Im_RxQ



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forbidden Love, Human!Lucifer, I Tried, I really put my pining into this lol, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Title In Progress, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_RxQ/pseuds/Im_RxQ
Summary: Title says like 90% of the plot when boiled down. Also when I don't have enough space in the title, I'll add it down here.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you see any grammatic errors here just comment it or something. The chapters are probably not in order but in the order of when I made it. Might make a separate work eventually in order, might not. Might update the summary or something.
> 
> Also the title is the third version. The previous two are "Help! My Boyfriend is a Run Away Demon Prince!" and "Help! I'm a Run Away Demon Prince in Love with a Human!".
> 
> Enjoy!

After a year and a couple of months, it was now October and Diavolo had little to dislike in the human world. He had no absent fathers to disappoint. No royal meetings to attend. No unhappy arranged wedding to be at. He had a freedom of choice. He had friends who were friends just because they enjoyed his company. He had new experiences to discover and treasure. But English with team building activities was something Diavolo quickly learned to dislike. He would almost go as far to say that he hated the two things together. The too many too personal questions, the awkward conversations that follow, and the uncertainty of others reactions. This happens every morning of every week day. Today, when the teacher said to write one word to describe a person and explain why you chose it, Diavolo thought it would be easy. He could have chosen himself. Or at least, he did, before the teacher announced they would choose who you would write.

Some time passed before Diavolo’s name was called out.

Then Lucifer’s.

Lucifer.

Lucifer Morningstar.

Vice-president of the student console Lucifer Morningstar.

Captain of the chess club And Vice President of the student console Lucifer Morningstar.

Number one mathlete of the district, captain of the chess club, and Vice President of the student console Lucifer Morningstar. 

The Lucifer Morningstar that was just so...

So…

So...

What was there to say?

There were a lot of things to say.

He rephrased the sentence, what was there to say about Lucifer?

Diavolo paused. There was so much to say about Lucifer. 

He could write thousands, no millions, of books over his near infinite life talking about Lucifer and there still would not be enough scriptures to put down all of his thoughts of the man. There would never be enough because Diavolo notices more and more of Lucifer. And in so many words that could describe him, it would be near impossible to boil it down to a single set of arbitrary letters. A set of agreed upon symbols with interpretations so constricting that it made describing a living three dimensional human so complex, difficult.

The teacher could have asked any other person for Diavolo to describe in one word but it had to be Lucifer. Any one of Lucifer’s brothers, if they were in this class, would have made this far easier. The task would be like asking a child to say their name. Mammon. The second oldest was greedy. Everyone knows he runs a pyramid scheme of gum and other cheap contraband. Or Leviathan, who was so bitter to anyone who he considered to be better than him. So he was, in one word, envious. Satan was in and out of detention for fighting so it would be so easy to call him wrathful. Asmodeus was lustful as he openly talks about his escapades. Beelzebub was always snacking on anything he got his hands on so it would not be a stretch to call him gluttonous. And then there was Belphegor who was slothful since he was always napping in class.

What was Lucifer?

Was the word beauty?

It could possibly be beautiful. He was good looking and he was always presentable no matter how casual an event was. But Lucifer was so much more than looks. So much more to him that a cursory glance. So much more than beauty.

Was it charming?

Charm was something that brought people to you. Something that captivates you and never leaves. The likelihood of this was equal to beauty as he had that something that calls attention to him. Whether it was his looks or how he carries himself. Diavolo thought Lucifer was far too charming not to be called any other thing. Though, most would deny the idea as he was strict and not one to give out compliments of any sort. Others were not drawn to him the same way Diavolo was.

He needed to start thinking hard.

What made Lucifer, Lucifer?

What was Lucifer in the most simplest of terms?

Was it his looks?

Was it his dark hair? Far darker than any night in the Devildom Diavolo had experienced. Calling it ebony or raven was like comparing a navy color to cobalt. All other blacks looked grey unlike the pure sea of darkness that could not be matched. His eyes? The way it reminded Diavolo of forgotten rubies on forgotten crowns. Yet his eyes could sparkle in the darkest of nights unlike rocks in metal. His skin? Littered in old scars telling far more intriguing stories any writer could tell. How he wore gloves because he claimed they were far too riddled with imperfections to be proper to show. Or how it was paler than fine parchment of royal decrees.

Was it the way he expressed himself?

Was it the way he closed his eyes, tilted his head up, and leaned back slightly when he laughed in private after a terrible joke Diavolo made? The way he laughed. How free and relaxed he sounded unlike how it sounded in the company of others. How it made Diavolo’s heart soar that he was the cause Lucifer to live a little. Because he was the only one to hear it? Or the way his lips lifted into a small nearly unnoticeable smile when he talked to any of his brothers? Or how it was unnoticeable on his face but looking at his eyes showed how much he truly loved them. It was that look in his eyes Diavolo looked forward to in every interaction. Hoping one day it could be for him. The way his face would flush with color after being complemented unexpectedly? How his ears turned redder than roses. How he looked away from the other and turned his head a little to the left, only to blink his eyes as if it was hidden and therefore okay to carry on. How hilarious and cute it was to Diavolo to the point where he tried to catch Lucifer off-guard with kind words.

Was it his attitude?

Was it the show of perseverance? Of long nights sitting at a desk for hours doing paperwork for the student console? Overworking himself and supposedly falling asleep at his desk more often than his bed? Or at least he was told he did that. Working through holidays so his brothers whether they knew it or not could take a break? Was it the show of love and care for his brothers? When they come up to him to help fix a problem and how he fixed it so quickly. How he would comfort them if they asked. How he looked after them like a mother hen after her chicks? Was it the put togetherness of Lucifer? How nothing shook him like that one time last week when they quickly needed to prepare for the first football match of the season? He got everything ready in a few hours with plenty of time to let everything settle.

Maybe the word Diavolo was looking for was pride.

Lucifer was prideful. His pride was embedded in every aspect of him. It was how he looked. Dressed to nines every day and his hair falling perfectly in place. It was how he acted. The look he gave as he looked after his brothers’ accomplishments. How everything he did in the eyes of others was so calculated. Like a chess-master trying to predict their opponent’s next move.

It was most definitely pride. But even with that, it could be so much more to describe him. There was just too much to cover. Like how just thinking about him made Diavolo’s head spin. Passing him in the hall made his whole day better. Just saying hi made his heart pound hard in his chest. Imagining holding those hands whether in glove or even better, without hands, made him blush.

Far too much of Lucifer.

Far too many details to notice.

Far too many actions to summarize.

Far too much adoration from Diavolo. 

Far too much fondness from him. 

Far too much care from him. 

Far too much.

Love?

Far too much love?

Was it love?

As much as it could be love, Diavolo hoped it was not love. Love is such a complicated feeling for anyone in all three realms. There were so many types of love too. Humans almost make it seem easy. They throw the term around often and give it away like it's nothing yet the idea in itself cost so much more than most know. And as much as he would want it to be love, he knew he should not be in love with a human. Everything was stacked up against any chance of a romantic relationship with Lucifer. Humans were so fragile compared to any angel or demon. Their lives were just a mere blink in Diavolo’s perception. Though, if they were of the same species, if that was truly the difference, would be around the same age. Time was relevant right? That's what the humans say. Diavolo should not even be in this realm. He should not be interacting with anything that belonged to the human realm. He should not be in love with a human being so beautiful. There were many tales of the fates of those daring enough to cross those boundaries. How an angel was caught with a human and her fate. In many people's opinion, a fate worse than death, being casted out of her home and forced to forever roam the world she once loved. Some rumours state she became a demon and went off her rocker. Though Diavolo knew better.

He was not really breaking any rules but at this rate he would have a new rule named after him.

How did he end up like this?


	2. Diavolo freaking leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the first chapter.  
> I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. I'll try to get it out asap. As always comment any errors you see and I'll get it fixed! Have a nice day/night!!

Diavolo frowned lessened as he heard the sound of someone laid in a bed in the next room. 

He looked at a clock and made a mental note of the time. 

He was tired of waiting. Waiting for patterns to arise. For when servants go back to their quarters. When houses below turn their lights off. Waiting for an opportunity to appear. When everyone is tired or asleep. Or when everyone is busy with public or diplomatic affairs. Maybe a combination between the two.

He was tired waiting for the moment when his butler, a short man named Barbatos, slept. 

They were the one person that prevented Diavolo from his goal. The person who blocked the door to freedom. Freedom was a commodity few can afford, and it was something a prince could not ask for. Freedom was something Diavolo craved for. He wanted it so bad as if he were a jailed man with a file looking out through his bars. Or maybe he was a bird with an open cage placed near an open window.

Twenty minutes after Barbatos closed his eyes was the moment when he could pack a bag of clothes. Diavolo went over everything he needed. Some casual clothing. Not like he had any but there were some less obvious articles that he owned. He needed any small hard to trace valuables. Some pieces of jewelry were easy and valued in the human world. 

And finally, some good luck. Not that he could pack it with him. He would have to hope the lady luck would favor this endeavour. He did know where the portal would open. That would make following him harder as much as it would be hard for him to find. He looked at a nearby clock, he started counting down for his get-away five minutes ago. Diavolo gave a quiet sigh as he turned his head to look outside.

The lack of light he could see from his balcony window. A sure sign of rest from what would have been his future people. The key words Diavolo took was “would have”. It was not because of any other more legitimate brother recently gained or problems with the succession line. He had been an only child for years. As of late, almost an orphan as his father’s lack of interaction towards everything. 

No, it was because of an accident between the Devildom and Celestial realm. An event his father caused with a celestial representative named Micheal. He was alway told to blame everything on him when Diavolo complained he did not like his future as a young child. The whole ordeal happened years before his birth. The solution led to a plan for an arranged marriage. 

He was ten when he figured out he did not want everything he did to end in a marriage. It was around the same time when his mother passed.

He looked back at the clock, seven minutes passed.

He closed his eyes and let everything wash over him. His head was filled with thoughts of his future life in the human world. He was not allowed to learn much as knowledge of human-goings was useless to running the Devildom. 

Another student on the RAD student console, Mephistopheles, had plenty of time to learn about the place through somewhat frequent pacts, too frequent in Diavolo’s opinion. Mephistopheles talked about the world and its workings and was not too afraid to joke with others, which was a nice change of pace for Diavolo if he was not too comfortable. And he was probably the closest thing to a friend to Diavolo. Even if he was only there for the influence that was gained by even sharing a room with him.

He looked at the clock once more.

The clock chimed once.

Seven minutes left.

Six minutes left.

Five minutes left.

Four minutes left.

Three minutes left.

Two minutes left.

One minutes left.

Start time.

He shifted in his bed slowly. He felt the adrenaline rush slowly wash over him. Anticipation filled him up. He crept out of his bed and over to a suitcase that he had enchanted a year earlier to hold anything he needed in one case. A couple of spell books for emergencies was placed at the bottom. He took his clothes and folded them to the best of his abilities and placed valuables to sell on top of them. He looked around for anything else he might need and took a small photograph of his mother, father, and him.

It took five minutes for Diavolo opened a portal. He walked over to it and stopped half way. He looked over at his desk and to a piece of paper. He set the case down carefully. He felt himself glide over to the piece of paper. He grabbed a pen and wrote, “I choose freedom”. He signed his name at the bottom.

He turned around and left towards the portal.

He crossed the portal.

Entering a portal felt like falling. Like the falling dreams that always instantly wake you up. The feeling of going through the portal, as of any portal, was strange and different for everyone. For Diavolo, it was akin to walking through water without the dragging. Like flying without the rush of air towards you. And all around you was a blank field with other openings in the distance and your destination in front. Exiting was like being pulled up suddenly. A truly disorienting experience. 

He was out of the portal.

He closed the portal.

Then his eyes.

He dropped his heavy case.

He took a deep breath of fresh crisp air and opened his eyes. He gazed at the alien world he now found himself at. It was the middle of the night on Earth. Around the same time he left the Devildom if the two realms followed similar day night cycles. 

The moon was out above his head. Stars and constellations Diavolo did know the names of twinkles. Darkened clouds floated by constantly changing his perspective of the sky above. He was in the middle of a clearing in a forest. Sounds of a slight breeze that carried summer russell spring leaves. Crickets chirped while fireflies lit up the area in small yellow-green lights like the stars.

This was nothing like the Devildom.

This was better.

This is what the idyllic children's book described.

He took off his shoes. Then he took off his socks and placed them in his shoes. He tentatively stepped to an area with the most grass he could find. He spread out his arms and fell backward onto the ground. He let out a small grunt as his body made contact with hard ground. The soft grass was slightly damp by the condensation of the cool air. He felt all the rocks and dirt patches. His hands moved across the vegetation, pausing only briefly as the thought of his clothes being stained came and went. His hair soaked up some of the dew as he turned his head to the side to see the forest.

He felt a smile creep upon his face. He laughed like it was his first time. Maybe it was as proper society dictated how he carried himself around others and in private. Diavolo jumped up to his feet and picked up his shoes. He stared at the trees. A thought came into his head. He ran over to the case, opened it, threw in his shoes, haphazardly closed it, and ran towards the trees. 

His feet hurt with every unprotected step but it just increased the emotional rushed he was experiencing. The leaf covered bottom hid broken branches and rocks that poked and prodded his legs. Greenery tugged and pulled at his shirt and pants. Trees almost created a maze. The crunching of leaves and the sound of other animals scurrying around gave him a new feeling that was indescribable. 

Maybe it was feral.

A barbaric feeling unfamiliar to a prince. An unfamiliar feeling to Diavolo. A feeling lost to civilization. A feeling that once experienced, he could not live on without it. He would not allow anyone or anything to take the feeling away.

Diavolo just kept running with a smile. 

Or at this point a manic grin. 

When the tree line started thinning, bright neon lights shined through. He slowed down to a walk. He heard those automobiles that Mephistopheles was so fond of passing by. People were still out and about in small groups. It felt like he was in RAD as any other student. But he was not in RAD. He was not in the Devildom. He was just going to be like anyone else. Or as close as he could.

He put down his suitcase to retrieve his shoes. Once his shoes were on, he straightened out and dusted off his clothes before he quietly went on the sidewalk taking his first steps as a titleless Diavolo.

Diavolo’s smile calmed down.

Just a little.

Diavolo was truly free.


	3. winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diavolo and luci have a date
> 
> idk man
> 
> sorry for disappearing for months idk if I will ever complete this as I have mcyt brainrot but may add chapters  
> maybe...

Winter in the Devildom was always terribly beautiful.

Terribly was not added to exaggerate but was used wrong to give a false impression though. The bitter cold caused death. Without a jacket or any source of heat, frostbite would get any citizen in under an hour. After the first couple of weeks, articles gave up writing the obituary section for those who froze. Many broken bones were caused from slipping on ice. Even with salt, as if they had the ability to touch the compound, would not melt the frozen layer. The only food that anyone ate for half a year was preserved. The flavors of vinegar, dried meats, and rehydrated vegetation got boring after the first month. It became nearly sickening. Winter was just terribly terrible.

It was beautiful though. Like how ice covered everything like flowers preserved in resin. The ice preserved every plant until mid-spring. Like the tale of “Snow White” who was asleep in a glass case. Or how the snow covered every inch like the little figures the humans make for December. He never thought of the snow being beautiful until seeing it from the human world perspective. Icicles hung off every edge. How the little light that graced the kingdom glimmered off all the snowflakes. Those days made it seem like there were just so much more light than what actually came.

He paused to imagine what Lucifer would look like in the winter in the Devildom. Diavolo knew Lucifer would look gorgeous. Sitting across from each other in a cafe looking out at a snow covered street. Or clinging to his side for warmth as they traverse throughout the city sight-seeing and popping into and out of shops. Maybe wearing one of his coats… But that didn’t matter right now. He was not in the Devildom nor would he ever go back if he has his way. He had a date to attend to. A Date with Lucifer. Thinking about it made him laugh and smile all goofy.

But that's the way of love, is it not? Feeling like you have no control of all of the positive emotions in you. The way you think of them in everything you do without them. The way every time you do interact with them, everything just becomes more complicated as there are more factors prior to love that are now there. The long nights of wishing to hold hands. Imagining to lounge around together in silence, maybe doing separate things but both enjoying the other’s presence. Dreaming on long cold nights to one day fall asleep in each other’s arms and warmth.

And if it’s the way of love, Diavolo hoped he was following it well.

He stopped in front of a mirror to double check everything before leaving. This was the first date. He needed everything to go perfect. He started scrutinizing his hair. Then to his tie. He needed to fix his tie. While fixing it, Diavolo could almost imagine Lucifer behind him adjusting it. Similar to the way he does it before a student console meeting yet more intimate. He could just almost. He continued looking over himself. His shirt and vest passed the inspection along with the pants, socks, and shoes.

Diavolo threw on a jacket before leaving.

He walked down the street to a cafe as snow swirled with the wind whispering promises of snow around him. The cafe was never too crowded and laid supposedly at the halfway point between Diavolo’s and Lucifer’s residences. Lucifer never told him where he lived exactly, only an area around where he lived. He never pressed on for a more detailed answer. He opened the door to the cafe letting cold air gush in and disperse. He saw Lucifer already waiting.   
A quick moment of panic spread through him. Was he late? Diavolo quickly looked at his watch to see if he was late. It was noon. He was not. He should not have been surprised that Lucifer was early, but that was just Lucifer being himself. He always needed to remind himself that.

He saw Lucifer look up towards the door when he entered. “Diavolo, hello”. After those two words, everything seemed to slow down for a bit. In retrospect, maybe it was the universe’s way of allowing Diavolo to fully experience everything that was going to happen. To commit to memory how he walked over to Diavolo with a small smile. The one Diavolo only thought he would be able to see in his dreams. The one full of warmth and love towards him. How people moved out of their way as if everyone else knew this was a magical moment. The other customers probably did not know, but it felt that way. How his hand reached out to Diavolo’s. Slowly. That’s how Lucifer reached towards him. How his hand grasped Diavolo’s. Firm but gently like he was holding something precious that he did not want to lose. How he used that hand to lead him back to their seat. Lucifer across from him. A window to their side.

Then, time resumed.

Diavolo had a cup of Earl Grey tea with a little bit of sugar and milk. Lucifer with a cup of some type of coffee Diavolo would never be able to completely repeat to anyone. Some nameless cafe treats were shared while snow gently fell down outside swirling in the breeze. Frost crept up from the corners of the window in intricate designs. When it came to be three in the afternoon, Diavolo managed to convince Lucifer that they should get up and move. Be out in the snow and go window shopping. Maybe have him snuggle up to Diavolo from the cold. Of course that would never happen as his reputation was on the line. But when was Lucifer's pride not on the line in his gorgeous head?

“So… How are you?” Diavolo started.

“I’m doing fine. And you?” Lucifer responded after a sip of his coffee.

“I’m doing quite well too. How’s the family?”

“They’re the same as you saw them last week. Though, it took me a while to trust them alone in the house. I think cabin fever sets in quickly with them. Last time I left them during a break, chaos broke out but what’s new?”

“It’s nice knowing that nothing changed then! It must be nice knowing that there’s always someone waiting for your return!”

The conversation lasted for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was a short two hours. Knowing that made Diavolo wish it had been an eternity but they must take a break and they tidied up their area. Diavolo opened the door for Lucifer. Seeing him give a small genuine smile and thanks made Diavolo’s heart almost burst. The whole action in itself without Lucifer was almost brand new to him. Being (ex)royalty meant everything was done for you. Everything was done for you because you were supposedly untouchable. Diavolo was only untouchable because he was not allowed to touch anything. He was artificially untouchable. Diavolo wanted to touch Lucifer. He wanted to hold him after a long day. And maybe one day, if fate was a kind mistress to Diavolo, be intimate with him. He wanted to be just as physical as the other was. Just as real. Human.

Diavolo took to Lucifer’s left. Lucifer’s ridiculously large coat he insisted to keep on his shoulders was finally worn correctly. It was closed all the way and his hands were stuffed in the pockets. And yet with all of the protection from the elements, anyone, who paid attention to Lucifer could see that he was still cold. Really it should have been everyone that noticed in Diavolo’s as Lucifer is stunning but that was almost fine with him as that means more of Lucifer’s attention is directed towards him. “Would you like my jacket too?” Diavolo asked.

Lucifer shook his head with the polite smile he always held when he was alone with Diavolo, “I wouldn’t want you to be cold because of me”. Diavolo grinned back. The cold was not a problem for Diavolo. He was getting a little warm with the jacket as he overestimated winter in the human world. Along with that, he could at least make one fantasy into a memory. He took off his jacket and handed it to Lucifer.

“I wouldn’t and I insist. Here.”

“Remember, you insisted.”

Lucifer put Diavolo’s jacket on top of his own. Lucifer should be a little warmer and Diavolo was a bit happier, as if he was not completely happy, knowing that.

“Oh! I know!”

“‘I know’ what?”

“There is one thing you can do to make me a little warmer…”

“Well, what can I do?”

“You can hold this!”

“Hold what?” he asked as Diavolo extended a hand towards the other’s hand and grasped it. Though he complied to the request, Lucifer quickly turned his head in the opposite direction of Diavolo trying to hide the blush. Diavolo chuckled knowing that he caught the stone wall of emotions off guard with his action. The sequence was so cute. So unlike Lucifer but was conversely so Lucifer too. 

But all good things must come to an end. Their date’s end was signaled by the five o’clock bell toll from some far off building. Lucifer gave back Diavolo’s jacket along with some pleasantries before returning home. Diavolo returned home jacket in hand.


End file.
